Surat Cinta untuk Ulang Tahunmu
by Sachi Alsace
Summary: Naruto meminta kado ulang tahun dari Sasuke berupa surat cinta yang romantis./ Menurutmu, apa itu cinta? Bagiku, cinta itu sendiri adalah dirimu./ Selamat ulang tahun, Kasihku. Aku selalu mencintaimu/ "Aku mencintaimu kemarin, saat ini, dan untuk seterusnya" / Warning: AU, gender-bend, OOC, typo, abal, dll. / Sasu x Fem!Naru/ Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Uzumaki Naruto


Seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna pirang membuka laci meja belajarnya kemudian mengambil sebuah amplop kertas berwarna biru yang kusut dan robek di beberapa bagian dari sana. Dibukanya amplop itu dengan hati-hati, berharap tidak membuat amplop it semakin kusut, atau yang terparah.., membuatnya robek. Di dalam amplop itu terdapat sebuah kertas berwarna putih yang juga nampak kusut dengan sedikit corak berwarna biru pada bagian bawahnya dan pola-pola berwarna kecoklatan di beberapa bagian yang biasanya digunakan untuk menulis pesan.

* * *

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Pair : Sasu x Fem!Naru

Warning : AU, gender bender, typo (semoga tidak ada), OOC, abal, gaje, dan tetangga-tetangganya

Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Uzumaki Naruto ^^

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Surat Cinta untuk Ulang Tahunmu**

**_Menurutmu, apa itu cinta?_**

**_Apa cinta berarti kehangatan?_**

**_Itu tidak salah, karena aku juga merasakannya_**

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah saat melihat adik-adik kelasnya yang tidak bisa berbaris dengan benar. Deathglare andalannya yang selalu mempan pada teman-temannya, bahkan pada kakak kelasnya, tidak memberi efek apapun pada adik kelasnya.

"Chk, mendokusai," keluh seorang teman Sasuke yang berambut seperti nanas.

"Kau tidak bisa mengatur mereka, Shikamaru?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, Sasuke," jawab Shikamaru, si murid berambut model nanas itu.

"Kalian tidak bisa mengatur mereka?" tanya sebuah suara di belakang Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Sasuke dan Shikamaru merasakan perasaan tidak enak saat mendengar suara di belakang mereka. Terlebih, teman-teman mereka yang dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berdiri di belakang mereka langsung bergegas menyuruh para murid baru itu untuk berbaris.

"Gaara-senpai," Sasuke langsung membalikkan badannya untuk menyapa ketua OSIS-nya.

Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap barisan—atau lebih tepat dibilang kerumunan para murid baru di depannya. Siswa bermata jade itu memalingkan wajahnya saat mendengar seorang guru yang berdiri tidak jauh dari situ memanggilnnya. "Pastikan barisan mereka sudah rapi saat aku kembali, Sasuke," perintah Gaara sebelum meninggalkan tempatnya menuju ke guru yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Apa benar kalian ini murid SMA?!" seru salah seorang yang sekarang menghadap sekumpulan murid baru itu. "Rapikan barisan kalian, atau.. Kiba! Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu meminjam kaset game-ku lagi! Lee! Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu berolah raga di lapangan depan rumahku! Dan akan kubuat kalian menyesal kalau kita sampai dijemur karena kita tidak bisa berbaris!" ancam siswi baru berambut pirang panjang dikuncir dua itu.

Sejenak terdengar keluhan dari beberapa orang di dalam barisan, tapi dalam hitungan detik setelahnya, mereka mulai menata possi mereka. Para senior yang ditugasi merapikan mereka hanya bisa ternganga melihat itu semua. Siswi berpapan nama kardus bertuliskan Uzumaki Naruto itu membalikkan badannya menghadap beberapa senior yang barusan dibelakanginya, Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arah mereka, membungkukkan badannya, lalu kembali ke barisannya.

Sasuke terpaku melihat senyuman Naruto. Senyuman yang secerah dan sehangat mentari. Sasuke merasakan detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. "Aku harus ke UKS," gumamnya.

**_Apa cinta berarti kau akan merasa berdebar?_**

**_Itu tidak salah, karena aku juga merasakannya_**

Para murid baru SMA Konoha sudah selesai menjalankan masa orientasi mereka. Siang ini, Naruto menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di perpustakaan untuk mencari buku yang akan digunakan sebagai referansi tugas bahasanya.

Naruto sudah mengelilingi perpustakaan yang sangat luas itu, namun buku yang dicarinya belum juga ketemu. "Jangan-jangan.., bukunya ada di rak bagian atas?" Naruto kembali mengelilingi perpustakaan, berharap bisa menemukan buku yang dicarinya di rak bagian atas. Ketemu! Naruto bisa melihat buku itu di rak tertinggi di depannya. Naruto berusaha menggapainya, tapi tidak juga sampai.

"Ugh! Sial! Kenapa rak ini tinggi sekali, sih?!" gerutu Naruto. Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar saat melihat seseorang mengambil buku itu. "He-hei! Aku yang melihatnya duluan!"

"Untukmu," orang itu memberikan buku itu pada Naruto. "Lain kali minta tolonglah pada petugas perpustakaan saat kau tidak bisa mengambil buku di tempat yang tinggi," lanjut orang itu.

"Sa-Sasuke-senpai?! Maafkan aku sudah mengira kalau kau mau merebut buku itu," Naruto tertunduk malu saat tahu siapa yang berada di hadapannya dan maksud orang itu. "Terima kasih," Naruto mengambil buku itu dari tangan Sasuke, menyebabkan tangan mereka bersentuhan tanpa disengaja.

"Maafkan aku, Senpai! Terima kasih!" Naruto segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Aku harus ke dokter sepulang sekolah nanti," gumam Sasuke sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada bagian kiri, merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Dia tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungku."

**_Apa cinta itu berarti kau merasakan rasa nyaman?_**

**_Tidak salah, aku juga merasakannya_**

Sasuke terbaring di UKS saat ini. Seingatnya, tadi pagi dia sudah sarapan dan menunya pun memang menu yang biasa dimakannya, tidak ada yang aneh. Tapi, beberapa menit lalu, Sasuke merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang dan wajahnya memanas saat awalnya tanpa sengaja dia melihat Naruto sedang mengikuti pelajaran olah raga di lapangan dari jendela kelasnya. Awalnya memang tidak sengaja, tapi Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak memperhatikan rumus fisika di papan tulis untuk menatap kegiatan adik kelasnya itu.

Sasuke melihat wajah riang dan tingkah Naruto yang bisa dibilang sangat aktif. Sasuke melihat rambut panjang Naruto berkibar saat Naruto melompati tiang lompat tinggi. Sasuke mulai berpikir kalau rambut itu pasti sangat halus dan enak untuk dielus. Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat saat tersadar dengan apa yang ia lamunkan barusan. Sasuke segera meminta izin pada guru fisikanya untuk pergi ke UKS karena merasa jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang.

Sasuke langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur setibanya ia di UKS. Dia tidak melihat seorang pun di dalam UKS itu, sepertinya dokter UKS, Shizune sedang keluar. Dia menutup tirai agar tidak ada orang yang mengganggu istirahatnya. "Sial!" umpat Sasuke pelan saat kembali mengingat momen Naruto yang sedang berolah raga.

"Eh? Ada orang?" terdengar sebuah suara lain dari dalam UKS.

DEG! Sasuke segera meremas saku kiri bajunya, berusaha mengurangi debaran keras jantungnya. Sia-sia, bukannya berkurang, tapi debaran jantungnya makin keras dan cepat saat mendengar langkah seseorang mendekati tempat tidurnya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mencoba berpura-pura tidur dan tdak peduli dengan suara itu. Dugaan Sasuke terbukti benar saat orang itu membuka tirai di area istirahat Sasuke dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke-senpai!" panggil orang yang ternyata Naruto itu. "Sasuke-senpai, tolong bantu aku meneteskan obat iritasi mata." Tidak mendapatkn respon apapun, Naruto menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke pelan. "Sasuke-senpai!"Naruto segera menarik tangannya cepat ketika merasakan pipi Sasuke yang panas. "Astaga! Dia demam!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke berakting seakan terbangun dari tidurnya karena seruan Naruto.

"A-ano.., aku ma minta tolong pada Sasuke-senpai untuk meneteskan obat iritasi mata ini pada mataku. Sepertinya mataku keliliipan debu," Naruto menunjuk mata kanannya dengan telunjuk kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa obat tetes mata.

"Dasar Dobe! Bagaimana bisa kau kelilipan dan tidak bisa menetesinya sendiri?" komentar Sasuke. Sebenarnya, Sasuke merasa cemas saat melihat mata kanan Naruto memerah dan berair.

"Dasar Teme! Kau tidak perlu mengataiku! Kalau tidak mau aku akan meminta tolong orang lain saja!" Naruto tidak bisa menetesi matanya sendiri karena setiap dia akan melakukannya, matanya pasti akan berkedip sehingga obatnya tidak ada yang bisa masuk. "Kalau Shizune-sensei ada di sini aku juga tidak akan minta tolong padamu."

"Kemari!" panggil Sasuke saat Naruto membalikkan badannya, hendak meninggalkan Sasuke. Naruto tidak mau mengikuti perintah Sasuke dan memilih mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto kuat, menyebabkan Naruto jatuh di pangkuannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Mesum!" seru Naruto yang kaget saat menyadari posisinya.

"Diam, Dobe!" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto agar dia berpindah tempat duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke merebut obat tetes mata itu dan mengambil tisu yang terletak di atas meja kecil dekat tempat tidur. "Buka matamu!"

Saske sudah meneteskan obat sebanyak tiga kali, namun tidak setetes pun yang masuk ke dalam mata Naruto. Sasuke menghela nafas lelah saat melihat air mata Naruto jatuh karena iritasi matanya. Sasuke meletakkan ibu jarinya di bawah mata kanan Naruto dan telunjuknya di kelopak mata kanan Naruto. "Rileks saja," perintah Sasuke sambil mengelus puncak kepala Naruto dengan tangan kirinya.

Wajah Naruto memerah saat mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang begitu lembut. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan Sasuke pun meneteskan obatnya. Masuk! Akhirnya obat itu bisa masuk ke dalam mata Naruto. Sasuke meniup lembut mata Naruto lalu menyuruhnya berkedip berulang-ulang sampai akhirnya butiran debu yang menyebabkan mata Naruto iritasi keluar bersama cairan obatnya. Sasuke mengelap air yang jatuh di pipi Naruto dengan lembut. "Lain kali hati-hati," pesan Sasuke yang kini lega karena mata Naruto berangsur kembali ke warna semula.

"Terima kasih," ucap Naruto malu-malu. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau wajah Sasuke—siswa yang katanya tertampan di sekolah ini—berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya tadi. "Tunggu sebentar, Senpai!"Naruto keluar dari bilik itu untuk mengambil sesuatu dari lemari UKS.

"Plester demam?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat benda yang dibawa Naruto. "Kau ingin aku menempelkannya ke dahimu?"

Naruto membuka perekat plester penurun demam itu lalu menempelkannya dengan hati-hati di dahi Sasuke, tentunya setelah menyibakkan poni Sasuke. "Wajah Senpai tadi merah dan panas saat tertidur," Naruto merekatkan plester itu dengan cara menekannya dengan hati-hati.

Naruto lalu menidurkan Sasuke di kasur itu lalu menyelimutinya. "Tidurlah supaya cepat sembuh!" Naruto memberikan senyum manisnya pada Sasuke. "Aku pergi dulu!" pamit Naruto sebelum berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding dekat UKS. Sedangkan Sasuke masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Senyum mereka merekah bersamaan beberapa saat setelah degupan keras jantung mereka mereda, "Nyaman sekali." Sasuke menyentuh dahinya yang tadi disentuh Naruto, sedangkan Naruto menyentuh bagian bawah matanya, merasakan sentuhan yang barusan diberikan seseorang.

**_Cinta juga berarti merasa bahagia, bukan begitu?_**

**_Tapi bagiku, cinta tidak serumit itu_**

**_Bagiku, cinta itu sendiri adalah dirimu_**

* * *

**~~Kochii Alsace~~**

**_Senyummu mampu mencairkan dinginnya hatiku_**

**_Mampu meredakan api marahku_**

**_Menerangi gelapnya langit malamku_**

**_Ya, aku mencintaimu_**

"Aku menyukaimu, Uzumaki Naruto." Sebuah kalimat yang meluncur dengan mulusnya dari bibir Sasuke menyebabkan Naruto merasa dunia seakan berhenti berputar.

"A-apa?" tanya Naruto yang meragukan pendengarannya barusan.

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku mau kau jadi kekasihku."

Naruto mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Dia tidak salah dengar. Seniornya menyatakan perasaannya dan memintanya menjadi kekasihnya di atap sekolah ini, di saat jam pulang sekolah ini. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku merasa bisa gila kalau aku tidak mengatakannya. Jadi?" Sasuke menuntut jawaban dari Naruto saat ini juga.

Wajah Naruto memerah, lalu dengan malu-malu dia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Saat dia hendak melihat reaksi Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja.. CUP! Sebuah ciuman ringan mendarat di pipi Naruto. "Kau juga mencintaiku, bukan?" tanya Sasuke memastikan perasaan Naruto.

Naruto tidak bisa mengelak dari perasaannya. Sejak peristwa di UKS itu, dia memang selalu memikirkan Sasuke entah disadari atau tidak. Kemana pun dia melangkah di sekolah, matanya akan selalu mencari keberadaan laki-laki berkulit putih itu. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Kupikir aku akan bertepuk sebelah tangan," ucap Naruto penuh nada kelegaan. Tetes-tetes air mata pun mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya karena rasa bahagia yang meluap-luap. "Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat, saat mendengar jawaban yang sangat diharapkannya keluar dari bibir Naruto.

**_Aku berterima kasih kepada keluargamu_**

**_Ibumu, yang telah melahirkan seorang malaikat untukku enam belas tahun lalu_**

**_Juga ayahmu, yang sudah melindungi malaikatku tercinta selama ini_**

**_Selamat ulang tahun, Malaikatku_**

"Sasuke, kau tahu? Minggu depan aku akan berulang tahun," beritahu Naruto pada Sasuke saat mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat siang dengan memakan bekal berdua di atap sekolah.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau tidak perhatian denganku, sih? Kau 'kan bisa bertanya berapa umurku, atau kado yang kuinginkan!" gerutu Naruto kesal.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku sudah tahu kalau kau akan merayakan ulang tahun ke-enam belasmu besok."

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku, ne, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan nada serius.

Sasuke menghentikan suapan yang hendak memasuki mulutnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke menatap Naruto tidak suka. "Apa maksudmu, Naruto? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Tapi bukan berarti aku harus menunjukkannya dengan menciummu di sembarang tempat, bukan?"

"Kalau begitu, berikan aku kado surat cinta! Aku iri saat melihat teman-temanku mendapat surat cinta yang romantis. Sedangkan kau, bahkan ketika menyatakan perasaanmu, kau tidak romantis sama sekali." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus geli, "Baiklah, Tuan Puteri."

"Ingat, harus romantis!"

**_Selamat ulang tahun, Matahari kala mendung hinggap di hatiku_**

**_Selamat ulang tahun, Pelangi kala kelabu hatiku_**

**_Selamat ulang tahun, Bunga di hatiku_**

**_Selamat ulang tahun, kekasihku_**

Naruto hari ini tersenyum bahagia. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Hari ini dia akan mendapatkan kado dari Sasuke. Sebenarnya, romantis atau tidak surat cinta untuknya, bukan masalah bagi Naruto, karena dia menyukai Sasuke apa adanya.

"Naruto!" Kiba menghampiri bangku Naruto dengan wajah pucat dan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Ada apa, Kiba?" tanya Naruto yang heran dengan tingkah teman sejak SMP-nya yang biasanya hiperaktif ini.

"Sasuke-senpai!"

Perasaan Naruto langsung berubah tidak enak saat mendengar Kiba menyebut nama kekasihnya. Saat Naruto membaca gerak bibir Kiba, waktu terasa berputar amat lambat. Perlahan mata Naruto tertutup. Gelap. Gelap. Gelap. Naruto tengelam dalam kegelapan saat mendengar apa yang terjadi paa kekasihnya.

**~~Kochii Alsace~~**

Naruto menghampiri tubuh yang sudah terbujur kaku di atas tempat tidur itu. Terlihat ayah Sasuke menatap tubuh kaku putra bungsunya dalam diam. Ibu Sasuke menangis dalam pelukan kakak laki-laki Sasuke, meratapi kepergian putranya yang terlalu tiba-tiba dan terasa tragis.

"Naruto," panggil Itachi, kakak Sasuke. Mikoto, ibu Sasuke, menengadah dan langsung menghambur memeluk kekasih putranya yang sudah dianggapnya seperti anak sendiri.

"Sasuke, dia.. . Sasuke," isak Mikoto dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Bibi, bolehkah aku bertemu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sebisa mungkin menahan isakannya. Mikoto melepas pelukannya lalu diantar keluar oleh Fugaku, ayah Sasuke.

"Naruto," panggil Itachi sebelum dia keluar.

"Ya, Itachi-san?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini, ditemukan di dekat lokasi kecelakaan Sasuke," Itachi menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna biru yang nampak sangat kusut dan terdapat warna kecoklatan yang menhiasinya. "Itu darah Sasuke," ujar Itachi saat melihat tatapan aneh Naruto pada warna kecoklatan di sana.

Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya, berusaha sekeras mungkin agar suara isakannya tidak keluar. Tapi sayangnya, isakan yang berusaha diredam Naruto tetap keluar. "Hiks.., Sasuke! Sasuke! Baka!"

Itachi perlahan keluar meninggalkan Naruto berdua dengan jasad Sasuke. Memberikan waktu pada Naruto untuk menemui kekasihnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang sudah terbujur kaku. Tadi pagi, saat Sasuke hendak menyeberangkan seorang anak SD, sebuah truk pengangkut barang yang melaju dalam kecepatan tinggi diduga mengalami rem blong sehingga truk itu kehilangan kendalinya dan akhirnya terjadilah kecelakaan beruntun. Sasuke yang sedang menyeberangkan anak SD secara reflek langsung memeluk anak SD itu, berusaha melindunginya sebisa mungkin agar tidak terjadi hal buruk padanya. Namun sayangnya, justru Sasuke-lah yang tertimpa hal buruk. Saat terpental karena efek kecelakaan beruntun itu, kepala Sasuke terbentur pembatas jalan yang terbuat dari besi beton dan setelahnya tubuhnya merosot sehingga kepala belakangnya terbentur trotoar. Beberapa saat setelahnya, beberapa ambulans datang untuk membawa korban-korban kecelakaan ke rumah sakit. Namun sayang, Sasuke menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

"Sasuke, aku mencintaimu kemarin, saat ini, dan untuk seterusnya." Tutup Naruto saat dokter dan beberapa perawat masuk untuk memindahkan Sasuke ke kamar jenazah.

**_Terima kasih_**

**_Terima kasih karena telah lahir untukku_**

**_Terima kasih karena kau telah berjanji akan menemaniku sampai akhir hidupku_**

**_Selamat ulang tahun, Kasihku_**

**_Aku selalu mencintaimu_**

**_- Uchiha Sasuke-_**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menitikkan air mata setelah membaca surat itu entah untuk keberapa kalinya sejak dia menerimanya. "Kado terakhir darimu ini, akan kujaga dengan baik, Sasuke," ujar Naruto sambil melipat kembali kertas itu lalu memasukkannya ke amplop biru tadi. Naruto mencium amplop itu lalu memasukkannya kembali ke dalam laci. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Kemarin, sekarang, dan untuk seterusnya."

**End.**

* * *

**A/N**

Happy birthday buat Uzumaki Naruto! Terimalah persembahan kado dari Chii berupa fic abal ini.

Chii suka sama karakter Naruto karena dia polos (yakin?). Yang Chii suka dari Naruto adalah Naruto itu pantang menyerah. Dari awal kemunculannya juga sudah kelihatan kalau Naruto itu benar-benar pantang menyerah dan tahan banting. Semoga Chii bisa meniru sifatnya yang itu, amin.

Buat Naruto, semoga bisa awet ya, komiknya on going terus.., akhirnya happy ending (jangan kayak fic Chii ini), dan yang terpenting, semoga jadian sama Sasuke! Amin. *fujo detected*

Buat readers, tolong maafkan kegajean, ke-OOC-an, dan maaf juga kalo feel-nya (baik angsty maupun romance) nggak dapet maupun alurnya kecepetan. Surat cintanya.., asli bikinan Chii loh #sowhat?

Sekali lagi, happy birthday buat Naruto!

Mind to review?


End file.
